


Lend me Your Eyes (I can change what you see)

by FuryBeam136



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Character tags will update, Crossover, Fire emblem awakening but Connor is there instead of robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Connor wakes from stasis and takes a long moment to relish the feel of the grass against his synthetic skin and the gentle caress of the wind. He speaks up the warmth of the sun and feels light and carefree, floating somewhere in the clouds while his body lies still on the earth.And then it hits him that he did not go to sleep outside.





	Lend me Your Eyes (I can change what you see)

Connor wakes from stasis and takes a long moment to relish the feel of the grass against his synthetic skin and the gentle caress of the wind. He speaks up the warmth of the sun and feels light and carefree, floating somewhere in the clouds while his body lies still on the earth.

And then it hits him that he did not go to sleep outside, and he’s jolted back to earth in his body, shutting it out as if he will magically return home.

“Chrom, we have to do _something._”

“Well what do you propose we do?”

“I… I dunno.”

The interaction has Connor curious, admittedly. He opens his eyes slowly, but the people standing over him take notice immediately.

“I see you’re awake now.” The voice belongs to a man with blue hair and an exposed shoulder sporting a tattoo of some kind.

“Hey there!” A blonde, considerably shorter than the man, grins at him with a smile Hank would describe as blindingly bright.

Connor blinks a few times, trying to process their attire, which is most definitely not modern. Has he stumbled into some sort of performers? But he can’t identify anything even slightly off about their behaviour, and there’s genuine worry on their eyes.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” the man chuckles. “Give me your hand.”

Connor feels awkward and weak accepting help from a human, but he raises his hand to accept it and stares wide eyed for a long moment when he sees the glowing purple marking on his skin. Before he can stare too long, the man has pulled him to his feet with abnormal strength.

Connor stares at his hand for a long moment. Six eyes stare right back. Nothing feels wrong about it, but the way it sits glowing and sinister on the back of his once smooth, pale hand is more than a little alarming.

“You all right?” Connor blinks a few times as if that will clear his mind, shifting his gaze to the man talking.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine,” Connor lies, poorly. “Um… forgive me, but… where exactly am I?”

“You’re in the Halidom of Ylisse.”

Connor stares blankly for a long moment. A heavily armoured, brunet man makes his presence known, asking with a raised eyebrow, “Have you never heard of the Halidom?”

“I can’t say I have,” Connor confirms slowly, cautiously. “If you could just give me directions back to Detroit, I will be on my way.”

“Detroit?” The genuine confusion in the blonde’s voice hurts. “Uhh, Frederick? Is that a place?”

The armoured man shakes his head. “No. It is not a place I have heard tell of.”

Connor is easily able to connect the dots here and assume the brunet is Frederick. He adds that to the data he has on the man, which was previously alarmingly blank. It’s at this point he discovers he can’t connect to the network. It’s frightening, but doesn’t prove anything either. It definitely doesn’t prove the nonexistence of Detroit.

“Please. I believe I’ve gotten lost and I need to get home.” Connor is growing somewhat desperate, and he blames the cold fear seeping into his veins. Frederick’s stare is colder and emptier than some machines Connor has seen. He doesn’t like it. All his scans say the man is human so why is he so blank?

“And if this ‘Detroit’ is your home, we can’t help you,” the blue haired man says, his voice sincerely apologetic.

“I understand,” Connor sighs. “I guess I’ll be on my way then.”

“You can come with us!” the girl chirps, and Frederick’s expression darkens. “We can show you around and maybe we can find someone who knows how to get you home!”

“I…” Connor pauses, glancing warily at the stern man before him, and then takes a deep breath. “I would greatly appreciate that, yes.”

“Wonderful! My name is Chrom,” the blue haired man says with a charming smile on his face, “and the delicate one here is my sister, Lissa.”

Lissa immediately whips around and waves her fists in a way that could only be described as cute, yelling, “I am _not_ delicate!”

Continuing as if she didn’t say a word, Chrom introduces “Frederick the Wary,” who declares he bears the title with pride. Connor isn’t sure how much he likes Frederick, the way the man seems to loom over him is just incredibly unnerving.

While Lissa and Chrom treat Connor as an acquaintance, Frederick treats him as a prisoner, interrogating him as they walk. Connor answers what he can. It doesn’t make the man back off even remotely. Each question answered seems to lead to three more. Connor decides not to disclose his status as an android.

He eventually manages to get some answers from Chrom and Lissa, but it doesn’t clear much up for him. Connor is still far from home, in a place where magic and dragons apparently exist but androids don’t. And neither does any other sort of technology. Which explains the lack of signal, Connor supposes.

“I don’t believe I caught your name,” Chrom says eventually, and Connor groans in shame.

“I apologize. My name is Connor. I’m—” Connor is blessedly interrupted by Lissa’s loud gasp.

“Chrom, look! The town!”

Or maybe it’s not a blessing, Connor decides quickly, when he looks and sees a pillar of smoke rising from a town that, if he wasn’t in a state of something like shock at the moment, he would have thought was a recreation of a historical site.

“Damn it!” Chrom snarls. “The town is ablaze! Frederick, Lissa!”

“What about him?” Frederick says dismissively, gesturing to Connor.

“Unless he’s on fire as well, he can wait!”

“Aptly put, milord.”

Before Connor can even get a word in, they’ve run off. He knows he should just wait for them, but it feels wrong to do so.

After a long moment of thought, he runs after them.


End file.
